Un Día Desastroso
by Dark-Str
Summary: Nihao! Aqui bngo con otro fic U, bue spro y lo lean y djen review! xfas! Sayonara!


Primero que nada quiero decir que:  
Digimon y todo lo relacionado no me pertenecen solo esta historia.  
Y, los personajes principales de la historia (Sora, Yamato y Taichi) tienen 17 años.  
Bueno es todo, empecemos con la historia... por cierto soy SoR-IsHiDa, para quienes no saben -U

**UN DÍA DESASTROSO  
por Dark-Str**

  Sora abrió los ojos, el sol estaba resplandeciente, miro su reloj y casi se cae de la cama ante la sorpresa que tenia ¡¡Ya eran las 7:20 a.m.!! Se había quedado dormida por mucho tiempo, se sobresalto y se levanto de la cama, se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha rápida, para su sorpresa en cuanto abrió las llaves salio agua fría emitió un pequeño grito, abrió la llave de agua caliente hasta el tope, pero seguía saliendo agua fría, no tubo mas remedio que bañarse con el agua fría, salio rápidamente de la ducha y se dirigió hacia su habitación, en la corrida que hizo de la habitación a su cuarto con lo mojado que estaban sus pies casi se resbala, pero logro mantener el equilibrio recargándose en la pared, pero para su suerte en cuanto se soltó se resbalo y callo sentada, maldijo en voz alta y siguió despacio a su cuarto aun quejándose del dolor. Se vistió rápidamente y salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa para ir al colegio, cuando estaba llegando al final de las escaleras sintió que le faltaba algo, y se puso a ver que le faltaba, y en efecto si le faltaba algo, la mochila, dio un fuerte suspiro y subió corriendo las escaleras para coger su mochila, de nuevo bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y salio de la casa, cerro con llave la puerta y salio corriendo hacia la escuela, corrió lo mas recio que sus piernas le permitían, de repente sintió como chocaba con algo o alguien y ella caía al suelo...

-Aoch...- Se quejo Sora por la caída que acababa de tener- Lo siento, no me fije- Dijo mirando a la persona con la que había chocado

-No hay problema- Dijo sonriente la persona con la que había chocado, era un muchacho alto y de cabello negro, le daba la mano para que se levantara

-Gracias- Dijo Sora tomando la mano y levantándose

  Sora le sonrió y después salio corriendo hacia la escuela, miro su reloj, pero no lo traía

-¡¡Diablos!!- Grito la pelirroja irritada

  Estaba apunto de llegar a la escuela, vio como la reja ya estaba cerrada y no había nadie... Sora llego frente al portón y se paro agarrando los barrotes y respirando agitadamente

-¡¡No puede ser!! Cerraron la puerta...- Dijo Sora un poco desesperada

  Miro hacia adentro de la escuela, no había nadie cerca, después miro para atrás y tampoco había nadie... Sora decidió brincar la barda que estaba mas adelante y con árboles alrededor. Se dirigió hacia ese lugar y brinco la barda sin problemas, después se dirigió hacia la clase que le tocaba y pensando en que excusa decir a la profesora... Sora llego al aula y toco a la puerta, una voz de dentro dijo que pasara, Sora entro y se topo con la mirada asesina de la maestra...

-¡¡Sora Takenouchi!! ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- Dijo la profesora con severidad

-Lo siento Profesora Mizuki, pero se me hizo tarde...- Dijo Sora naturalmente

-Pues no quiero que se le vuelva a "hacer tarde" porque no la recibiré en mi clase Srta. Takenouchi, vaya siéntese

-Si Profesora...

-¡Ah! tendrá tarea extra para mañana por su llegada TAN tarde, al terminar la clase se la asigno...

Sora apretó los puños y maldijo a la maestra en sus pensamientos, no quería discutir eso, menos en el estado en el que se encontraba... Se sentó en su asiento y se dispuso a sacar un cuaderno y una pluma, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacer nada...

-¿Por qué tan tarde Srta. Takenouchi? jejeje- Dijo Taichi en un susurro por detrás de Sora

  Sora no le hizo caso y siguió en sus asuntos

-Uy, supongo que no tienes ganas de contestar ¿eh?- Siguió insistiendo el moreno

  Sora se volteo bruscamente asustando un poco al castaño y le dijo...

-Mira Taichi, no estoy de humor como para tus bromitas estupidas- Dijo Sora con tono frió y disgustado

-Uy, la señorita esta "enojada"

-No estoy jugando Taichi...- Dijo esta levantando un puño, en señal de que tenia planeado pegarle si no se callaba

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya me callo, pero no es para que me amenaces, eh- Dijo Taichi, recibiendo un gruñido de la pelirroja como respuesta

  Sora trataba de escribir con la pluma pero no le salía tinta, agito la pluma varias veces con fuerza, estaba empezando a desesperarse, agito la pluma con toda su fuerza y, para su desgracia salto tinta manchando todo el papel y también manchándole la falda, Sora no se movió ni un solo centímetro... Respiraba hondo y luego soltaba el aire pensando...

-_"Sora, no te desesperes, respira hondo no reacciones con desesperación, tranquilízate..."_- Pensaba la pelirroja detenidamente, hasta que la voz de un chico detrás de si la saco de sus pensamientos

-Sora, ¿Qué te paso?- Dijo la voz de detrás de Sora

-¡Nada que te importe!- Salto la pelirroja y rápidamente alzo la mano para decir algo

-¿Si?- Dijo la profesora mirando a Sora

-Profesora, ¿podría ir al baño?- Dijo Sora señalando su falda manchada de tinta

La profesora asintió y Sora se levanto de su banca bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta para ir al baño. Sora se dirigía al baño, para su suerte había varios alumnos y todos la veían con su falda manchada...

-_"Genial, solo esto me faltaba... que todos me viesen con la falda así ¬.¬, ¡no me podía pasar algo mejor!_- Pensó con irritación

  Llego al baño, primero se lavo las manos, que igual las tenia llenas de tinta, y después se humedeció las manos para quitarse la mancha de tinta de la falda, siguió limpiando pro la mancha no se quitaba...

-Genial, ahora boy a tener que andar así u.ú- Dijo tratando de quitar la mancha de su falda

  Sora salio del baño disimulando con las manos la mancha que tenía, llego al salón y pasó, prácticamente cuando tenia 10 minutos de haber llegado, el timbre sonó y todos salieron, Sora estaba guardando sus cuadernos e iba a cerrar el cierre de la mochila, cuando lo iba cerrando noto que del otro extremo se iba abriendo, abrió el cierre y lo volvió a cerrar pero ocurrió lo mismo...

-¡¡Ah!! Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡¡el cierre de la mochila no cierra!!- Dijo con irritación

-Sora, ¿necesitas ayuda?- Le pregunto una voz

  Sora volteo para ver quien le hablaba, eran Taichi y Yamato que estaban enseguida de ella observándola con curiosidad

-Emmm, no gracias, así esta bien- Dijo esta volteándose y tratando de arreglar el cierre

-¿Segura?- Dijo Yamato, agachándose hasta quedar observando frente a frente a Sora

  Sora volteo y se topo con unos ojos azules que la observaban con curiosidad

-Emmm, bueno, aunque no creo que me puedan ayudar mucho...- Dijo esta volteándose y sonrojándose levemente

-No hay problema -- Le dijo Yamato con una sonrisa y agarrando la mochila de Sora- Haber Taichi, si tu me puedes ayudar

  Los tres trataron de que el cierre se arreglara y que ya cerrar pero sin éxito, en un ataque de desesperación de Taichi que cerro bruscamente y con fuerza el cierre, este quedo cerrado.

-Gracias - Les dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-De nada -- Dijeron Taichi y Yamato al mismo tiempo

  Sora agarro su mochila y los tres salieron del aula en dirección de la siguiente clase, los tres entraron, el profesor todavía no llegaba y todos platicaban como de costumbre, cada uno fue hacia su asiento correspondiente (aunque prácticamente estaban por el mismo sitio), Sora fue a su lugar que estaba en la ultima fila en la penúltima banca, Taichi atrás de ella y Yamato enseguida de el (N/A: Que bien ubicados =P)

-¡Hey! Sora, ¿tienes la tarea que encargo el profe?- Pregunto Taichi

-Si, espera- Sora esculco en su mochila pero no encontró nada, volvió a buscar y no... Se le había olvidado el cuaderno donde traía la tarea...- No la traigo...- Dijo en un susurro casi audible

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Taichi, que no la había escuchado

-Que no la traigo...

-Ah... no importa - Dijo con despreocupación el moreno

-¡¡Pero a mi si!!

-Bueno, pero no es mi culpa que no la traigas n.ñU

-Per...- Sora fue cortada por Yamato

-Ten Sora, yo si la traigo nn- Yamato le dio un cuaderno con la tarea

-Gracias, Yama-Kun -- Le dijo Sora agarrando el cuaderno

  Sora copio rápidamente la tarea y en cuanto termino le regreso el cuaderno a Yamato

-¡Esperen! ¿Y yo que?- Dijo Taichi mirando como Sora le devolvía el cuaderno a Yamato

-Ten Tai, aquí tienes n.ñU

  Taichi agarro el cuaderno y copio el contenido de la tarea. El profesor llego y todos quedaron en silencio, el profesor pidió que le dejaran los cuadernos con la tarea en su escritorio...

-Pst, Taichi, apurate el profe ya esta pidiendo la tarea...- Le susurro Yamato a Taichi

-Ya voy, nada mas termino de copiar la respuesta del último problema y ya te lo doy...- Le dijo este de igual forma

  Pasaron varios segundos y Taichi le devolvió el cuaderno a Yamato y los dos dejaron su cuaderno en el escritorio. El profesor pregunto que si ya eran todos y los demás asintieron entonces se puso a revisar los cuadernos. Tocaron a la puerta ya la Profesora Mizuki entro por ella y le dijo al profesor algo, este asintió y siguió revisando los cuadernos...

-Srta. Takenouchi, venga por favor- Dijo la profesora mirando hacia donde estaba Sora

-Ups, creo que a la profesora no se le olvido lo de la tarea extra, Sora - Le dijo al oído Taichi

  Sora se levanto y fue hacia la profesora quien fue en dirección hacia la puerta y salio junto con Sora

-Tenga, esta será su tarea extra por haber llegado tarde a mi clase- Dijo la Profesora y le dio una hoja- Un informe sobre la vida humana, ahí viene que es lo que quiero que venga en su informe... Es para mañana y si no le toca clase con migo, vaya a la primera hora a dejarme el informe, puede retirarse

-Si profesora- Dijo Sora

  Sora entro en el salón y la profesora asomo la cabeza...

-Gracias profesor- Dijo la profesora

-No hay de que- Dijo el profesor sin quitar la vista del cuaderno que se encontraba revisando

  Sora se dirigió a su banca y se sentó en esta...

-Y... ¿Qué te encargo la Profesora?- Le pregunto Taichi curioso

  Sora le dio la hoja sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, Taichi agarro la hoja y empezó a leerla mientras Yamato acercaba un poco la cabeza para leerla también

-Uy, "un informe de la vida humana" =P, creo que te vas a pasar toda la tarde haciendo esto...- Dijo Taichi aun leyendo la hoja- Y como esta maestra es muy exigente no te va a aceptar ningún trabajo al ahí se va nñU

-Taichi tiene razón, se ve difícil, pero no creo que lo sea tanto pues puedes sacarlo del Internet todo- Dijo Yamato viendo la hoja

-Pues si, pero como dije antes, esta maestra es muy exigente y no quiere trabajos bajados del Internet...- Dijo Taichi

-Ay Tai, Sora puede copiar solo la información y pegarlo en una hoja limpia y cambiarle unas cuantas cosas y la fuente y todo eso y luego imprimirlo, no nadamas imprimirlo directamente como tu ¬.¬...

-Yo no lo imprimo así ¬.¬

-Si Tai, si...- Le dijo Yamato despreocupada mente

-Per...- Tai estaba apunto de decir algo pero es cortado por Sora

-Bueno chicos, gracias por la información...- Dijo Sora tratando de que no surgiera una discusión entre Taichi y Yamato

  Ya había pasado media hora de clase y el profesor seguía revisando los trabajos, le faltaban tres por revisar... Tai jugaba con su pluma como de costumbre mientras que Yamato observaba con interés al profesor (N/A: No tenia nada que hacer =P, no que Taichi, jejeje U, sigamos...). El profesor termino e índico a los alumnos que pasaran por sus respectivos cuadernos, Sora, seguida de Taichi y Yamato, recogió el suyo y se sentó, reviso que le había puesto el maestro y se sorprendió al ver con letras grandes... ¡¡¡NO COPIE!!!

-¿Qué...?- Se pregunto a si misma la pelirroja, sorprendida por su "calificación"

-¿Qué pasa Sora?- Le pregunto Taichi asomando la cabeza por enzima del hombro de Sora

-Taichi, ¿Qué te ha puesto el profesor de calificación?

-Mmm, me puso un 8...- Le respondió el moreno revisando su cuaderno- ¿y a ti?

-Mira...- Sora le enseño el cuaderno a Taichi mientras decía- ¿y a ti, Matt?

-Pues a mi me puso un 9- Le contesto el rubio, observando lo interesante que llegaba a ser una pluma

-Espera, si a ti te puso un 9... ¿Por qué me puso un 8 a mi?- Pregunto Taichi observando a Yamato

-Bueno, pues a lo mejor el mío esta mas presentable que el tuyo n.n- Taichi lo miro con enojo- ¿y a ti que te puso, Sora?

-A mi me puso un, ¡¡¡NO COPIE!!!, verdad Tai...- Dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo

-Si...- Dijo Taichi pasándole el cuaderno a Yamato

-¿Segura que es tu cuaderno, Sora?- Pregunto Yamato revisando el cuaderno de Sora- A lo mejor Taichi y tu se confundieron y agarraron el cuaderno equivocado- Dijo el rubio mirando a Tai con cara burlona

-Bueno puede ser...- Dijo Sora pensativa- Haber Tai préstame tu cuaderno, jejeje

- Ja, ja, ja- Se rió Tai con sarcasmo- Mucha risa Sora, mucha risa ¬.¬

  El timbre sonó y todos salieron del aula para dirigirse a su próxima clase. El tiempo paso y la hora de Receso había llegado... Los tres caminaban por las canchas de la escuela, Sora iba en medio de Taichi y Yamato, de repente una pelota estuvo apunto de pegarle a Sora en la cara, pero para su suerte, Taichi había detenido la pelota con la mano haciendo que la pelirroja se quedara perpleja y sin poder articular palabra...

-Sora, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Yamato, mientras Tai les devolvía la pelota a los alumnos que estaban jugando con la pelota y estos pedían una disculpa

-Si, si, estoy bien...- Dijo Sora saliendo del trance

-Sora, ¿estas bien?- Le pregunto Tai dirigiéndose a ella

-Si, gracias Tai

-De nada- Dijo este agarrandose la cabeza y sonriendo al mismo tiempo

  La hora de receso termino y los tres se dirigieron a la clase que les tocaba, todo paso normal, a Sora no le había vuelto a suceder nada malo... El timbre de salida llego y todos salieron, cada quien tomo su camino, Taichi tenia un compromiso con sus amigos de equipo y Yamato tenia ensayo con la banda, cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente, Sora tomo el rumbo para llegar a su casa, de repente el cielo paso de un sol resplandeciente a uno nublado y oscuro, Sora vio como caía del cielo un relámpago y al llegar a tierra empezó una lluvia muy fuerte...

-Solo esto me faltaba... ¡¡que empezara a llover!!- Dijo la pelirroja emprendiendo su camino hacia su casa

  La lluvia cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y a Sora aun le faltaba para llegar a su casa, de repente, vio como un trailer venia a toda velocidad, sabia lo que pasaría si no se quitaba de ahí... estaba apunto de echar a correr, pero... demasiado tarde... el trailer ya la había alcanzado y la había empapado toda, completamente empapada... Sora cerro muy fuerte los puños y entonces volteo hacia dirección del trailer y grito...

-¡¡¡FIJESE, VIEJO ESTUPIDO!!!- Grito Sora con todas sus fuerzas, causando que la gente la voltease a ver, no le importo, solo le importaba llegar a su casa y tomar un baño...

-_"Totalmente, este no es mi día..."_- Pensó la pelirroja siguiendo su camino

  Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y entro, se quito los zapatos y se dirigió a su habitación, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, esta vez tubo mas cuidado al salir, pues no quería volver a caerse como la ultima vez, entro en su habitación, se puso unos pantalones deportivos azules y una camisa del mismo tipo y de un azul mas claro, se cepillo el cabello y después se dirigió a su computadora para empezar a hacer el trabajo de Historia que le había encargado la profesora Mizuki, solo por haber llegado tarde a su clase... Prendió la computadora y empezó a investigar sobre la vida humana para su informe...

-Bueno, ¡ya esta!, ah por fin lo eh terminado...- Dice Sora estirándose y viendo que hora era- rayos, ya son las 6:00 p.m.

  Sora se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación, fue hacia la cocina para prepararse un chocolate caliente, con el clima que había se antojaba tomar uno, estaba calentando la leche cuando estiro el brazo para agarrar algo, en cuanto estiro la mano no se fijo y se quemo con el traste en la muñeca, al quitar bruscamente el brazo, el traste se callo, Sora logró hacerse para atrás y que no le cayera la leche hirviendo, fue hacia el refrigerador y saco mostaza para ponerse en la quemadura (N/A: Si mostaza... se oye raro pro mi abue me puso mostaza a mi cuando me queme con la estufa, según esto para que se me quitara el ardor y no se me quedara cicatriz =S... sigamos...), Sora fue hacia el baño y saco un pequeño botiquín de donde saco una venda que se la puso en el brazo (N/A: Se quemo muy feo eh, no es por ser exagerada =P), guardo el botiquín y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se puso a recoger el chocolate caliente que se había derramado por todo el piso... Después de terminar solo se sirvió leche y unas cuantas galletas y se dirigió a su cuarto, para imprimir su informe, al sentarse en la silla y al mover el Mouse, el cursor no se movía, Sora se acerco más al monitor y le siguió moviendo al Mouse, pero el cursor seguía sin moverse...

-Oh no... Por favor que esta cosa no se allá trabado...- Dijo Sora con desesperación

  Le siguió moviendo al Mouse pero seguía sin responder el cursor, Sora tecleo las teclas: CtrlAltDelete, pero la computadora no respondió, Sora tecleo varias teclas que Koushiro le había enseñado por si le pasaba aquello, pero a ningún comando respondía la computadora... Sora se lamento por no haber guardado su trabajo y receteo la computadora... no le quedaba otra opción...

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi...- Se dijo a si misma con las manos en su cara

  En cuanto la computadora estuvo lista trato de entrar al Internet, pero para su desgracia no podía entrar...

-¿Qué pasa, porque no puedo entrar?- Se pregunto la pelirroja al darse cuenta que no podía entrar- Ah, no puede ser, esto es genial, se callo el Internet- Dijo sarcásticamente

  Espero unos minutos para ver si el Internet regresaba pero nada... Sora se arto y se levanto de la silla, apago la computadora, agarro un cuaderno y una pluma y salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, abrió el armario donde se encontraba su hipermiable (N/S: No se si se escribe así, pero por si no se escribe así y no le entienden, es la cosa esa como transparente con un gorro que se pone uno cuando esta lloviendo, es como de plástico ¿no?, la verdad yo no se porque nunca eh usado uno... =S solo los eh visto en las películas =P, bueno sigamos...), lo saco y se lo puso, abrió la puerta vio hacia afuera, la lluvia seguía igual de fuerte o peor, vio como toda la gente que andaba por las calles llevaba un paraguas...

-_"Ah, que importa el maldito paraguas, solo estorba..."_- Pensó Sora saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta

  Sora echo a correr hacia la biblioteca, ya no le importaba si se caía o no, solo le importaba llegar a la biblioteca y hacer su informe... Sora llego a la biblioteca se quito su hipermiable y lo sacudió después entro, había poca gente, se dirigió a una de las mesas desocupadas, dejo la pluma y el cuaderno que llevaba y su hipermiable en la silla, se dirigió hacia las computadoras para ver si allí si había Internet, pero no ahí tampoco había, fue a preguntar a la bibliotecaria y le respondió que no, por la lluvia no había Internet, que hasta el día siguiente habría, Sora le agradeció y se retiro hacia la mesa, se sentó y dio un largo suspiro...

-_"Genial... tendré que sacar la información de los libros"_- Pensó Sora para sus adentros

  Se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia los ficheros de la biblioteca, encontró lo que buscaba, de los libreros saco tres libros que le pareció que estaban mas relacionados con el tema... Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a buscar la información, duro dos largas horas buscando, al terminar se dirigió a una computadora para pasar la información, empezó y termino hasta dentro de otras dos largas horas (-'), Sora se dirigió a la bibliotecaria para ver si podía imprimir el trabajo, la bibliotecaria se disculpo, la impresora estaba descompuesta, pero le dio un disquete donde pasara la información y así imprimirla en otro lugar, Sora tomo el disquete y paso la información, se puso su hipermiable, puso el disquete en medio de un cuaderno para que no se mojara y salio de la biblioteca, se dirigió a toda velocidad a su casa para imprimir el trabajo, cuando llego su mamá ya había llegado de trabajar en la Florería

-Sora, ¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunto con tono serio

-En la biblioteca- Le contesto de mala gana

-Oh, ya veo...- Le dijo agarrandose la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor- Me duele la cabeza, boy a estar en mi recamara si me necesitas...

-Si...- Le dijo Sora yéndose a su habitación

  Sora prendió la computadora e inserto el disquete, abrió el documento y prendió la impresora para imprimirlo, cuando estaba apunto de imprimirla le salio una ventanita diciéndole que el cartucho ya no tenia tinta, ni el negro ni el de colores...

-_"Ah, genial, solo esto faltaba... que el maldito cartucho no tenga la mísera tinta..."_- Pensó Sora desesperándose, ¿y ahora que aria?-_ "tengo que ir a la papelería, es mi única opción... ¿Qué hora es?, ¡¿¡¿Qué?!?! Ya son las 10:30, si me apuro y mi mamá me lleva todavía puedo llegar a tiempo"_

  Sora saco el disquete y se dirigió a la habitación de su mamá...

-Mamá, ¿me llevas la papelería?- Le pregunto Sora asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-¿Eh? a la papelería, ¿para que?

- Para imprimir el trabajo, es que la impresora ya no tiene tinta...

-Lo siento Sora, pero el carro se descompuso, en el camino le entro agua al motor y ya no quiso andar... mañana lo tengo que llevar al mecánico

-Ah, esta bien iré a pie...- Dijo la pelirroja saliendo de su habitación

-Pero Sora ya es muy...- Fue cortada por la puerta que se cerraba- ...tarde...

  Sora ya había salido y había empezado a correr en dirección de la papelería, le faltaba una cuadra y se detuvo, pues ya estaba cansada de tanto correr. De repente sintió que varias pisadas la seguían, Sora se asusto un poco, no quiso pararse y voltear a ver...

-_"A la cuenta de tres sales corriendo lo mas rápido que puedas, Sora Takenouchi... 1... 2... ¡3!"_

  Al instante salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, sintió como los pasos de los que la venían siguiendo también empezaron a correr, la lluvia no le permitía ver bien a Sora pero aun así siguió corriendo, oyó como poco a poco los pasos de los demás dejaban de oírse, a pocos metros vio la papelería, corrió mas rápido y entro a ella...

-¿Sora?, ¡Sora!, ¿que te paso?- Pregunto cierto rubio que se encontraba en la papelería

  Sora sintió como alguien se le acercaba y se retiro un poco, respirando agitadamente...

-No te preocupes Sora, soy yo - Le dice la persona que se le acerco

  Sora volteo a verlo y una sonrisa ilumino su cara, sin pensarlo se acerco a el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Yamato se quedo perplejo pero al instante correspondió al abrazo calidamente...

-Sora, ¿Qué te paso?- Le dijo a la pelirroja con dulzura

  Sora rompió en llanto sin poder contenerse...

-Sora, ¿Por qué lloras, dime, que te paso?- Dijo el rubio con preocupación

Tomo la barbilla de Sora delicadamente haciendo que esta lo mirase a los ojos, Sora no dijo nada solo se volteo y poso su cabeza en el pecho de Yamato, con el se sentía segura, sentía que estando con el, nada le podría pasar, estaba segura a su lado... Yamato respondió al gesto acariciando con delicadeza su pelirrojo cabello, Sora poco a poco dejo de llorar

-Disculpen, pero ya mero tenemos que cerrar -- Dijo la señora de la papelería con dulzura

-Oh, si dis... disculpe...- Dijo Sora separándose de Yamato, totalmente roja y con la cabeza gacha, la señora solo sonrió- Disculpe, ¿me, me podría imprimir esto?

-Claro cariño, espera un momento -- Le dijo la señora tomando el disquete y dirigiéndose hacia la impresora

-¿Ahora si ya me puedes decir que te paso, Sora?- Le pregunto Yamato acercándose a ella

  Sora lo miro tímidamente y al verlo, se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

-De... después te di... digo- Apenas pudo decir Sora

-Esta bien- Dijo Yamato metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- Pero si no quieres contarme no importa...

  Sora solo lo miro y después se volteo

-Aquí tienes, cariño- Le dijo la señora, entregándole un fólder con las hojas imprimadas dentro

-Gra... gracias... ¿Cuánto es?- Pregunto Sora a la señora

-Son $40.00 cariño

-Tenga- Sora le dio el dinero

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Le pregunto Yamato acercándose a ella

-Si...- Le respondio Sora sin mirarlo

  Los dos salieron de la papelería, ya había parado de llover solo estaba chispeando

-Te acompaño a tu casa y en el camino me cuentas lo que te paso, ¿vale?- Le dijo Yamato sonriente

  Sora asintió y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, los dos empezaron a caminar en dirección de la casa de Sora

-Lo que me paso, no fue nada grave -- Le dijo inesperadamente Sora a Yamato

  Yamato se le quedo mirando con curiosidad, pensó que ya no le iba a contar nada, Sora solo le sonri

-Y... ¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunto Yamato curioso

-Pues... una pandilla de cholos me siguió, exactamente cuando pasaba por aquí...- Le dijo Sora acercándose a el y aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza

-No te preocupes Sora, aquí estoy con tigo...- Le dijo dulcemente a la pelirroja, sentía como esta estaba temblando, no sabia si de miedo o de frió, pues la noche se había puesto muy fría- Dime Sora, ¿tienes frió?

-Eh... no, así estoy bien...- Le dijo mirándolo sonriente

  Llegaron a la casa de Sora y esta se paro frente a la puerta mirando a Matt de frente...

-Gracias por acompañarme, Yama-Kun -- Le dijo Sora sonriendo

-De nada So-Chan -

-¿Gu... gustas pasar? -

-Gracias, pero no, le dije a mi papá que solo iba a la papelería y regresaba...

-Bueno, de nuevo gracias...

-Sayonara!

-Sayonara!

  Yamato se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar en dirección de su casa, Sora abre la puerta y la cierra tras de si, se quita los zapatos y deja su hipermihable en el armario, sube las escaleras y se dirige a su habitación diciendo un "¡Ya llegue!" y se encierra en su habitación... Sora se tira en su cama y abraza una almohada pensando en lo que le había ocurrido en el transcurso del día...

-_"Definitivamente, esté no fue mi mejor día... pero termino muy bien -"_- Pensó la pelirroja recordado lo que le había ocurrido hacia tan solo unos minutos...

Notas de la Autora:  
  Bueno, como pueden ver aquí esta otro fic espero y les aya gustado, el fic esta basado en algo que me paso, claro que le agregue muchas cosas que a mi no me pasaron U bueno espero y halla sido de su agrado y xfas dejen Review! Y si, lo se... se que deje abandonado el fic de "Por siempre Juntos" (que la verdad no me tiene muy convencida ese nombre...) pero no me echen la culpa a mi u.u, si no a mi computadora ¬.¬, que, de la nada borro el Cap6 y eso que ya mero lo terminaba =S, bueno ya no los dejo con mas rollos -Uu. Recuerden dejen R/R!!  
Sayonara!!!


End file.
